Attack on Adam
by Queechi
Summary: The story of another titan shifter living inside the walls. I don't own AoT, I'm not talented enough to make a manga/anime that good.
1. Chapter 1: It Begins

(12 days after the Eren and Female Titan fight in the Stohess district. This is being told by Adam Kvasch, a tall, black haired boy, about 12 in age, living in the Trost district)

I ran. And I ran. I didn't think of anyone or anything else other than running. But then, I tripped and fell flat on my face, against the cobblestone road. I picked my self up, and rubbed my face. There's no use running now. It's over, they're going to beat me up like they did every other day.

"Hey bitch!" said the big tall brute.

"Give me your money, or I'll beat you. Or maybe both," he said with a grin.

"I told you, Its mine!" I exclaimed. He started walking towards me, pounding his fist into the palm of his hand.

"Give me the money. Now," he demanded. He raised his fist and was about to swing, but stopped. A look of terror replaced the sinister grin he was just wearing.

"T-T-Titan!" he shouting, sprinting down the road, as fast anyone as big as him could run.

I slowly turned around, and to my disbelief, it was Eren Yeager, the Titan Shifter. I too was about to run, remembering all the stories I've heard about him.

"Don't worry kid, I won't hurt you. Are you okay? What was that all about?" he said

"I-uh-well um-" Dammit. I'm to scared to talk. "Uh, well you see, I uh, everyday, he tries taking my money, and I always run away. But today, I uh, fell and he, well caught up to me."I stammered

"Don't let yourself get pushed around like that alright?" he said. "Sorry, but I gotta go. Bye!" And with that, he zipped away using his ODM gear.

That night I thought of what he said. The only way not to get pushed around is to fight him. But I'm only 124 pounds. He is 196. I'm scrawny. He's muscular. I don't know how to fight. He's been in 4 this week a lone. I can't bring a weapon-I'll go to prison. What will I do? I picked up a book about the scout regiment, dreaming about the day I become one of them. I start dozing off, dreaming about me becoming better than Captain Levi...

Today, I'm going to confront him. I walked past the place he always chases me at. He sees me and signals his friends to come over to him. His friends are bigger than he is! They circle around me, waiting to finish off whatever's left. The bully shoves me. "Where's the money?" he asked. "Where's the money?!" I started digging through my pocket. With my other hand I slug him in the face. He stumbles backwards and exclaims "You bitch!" He kicked me in the stomach, and as I curl up, he kicks me in the face. Over, and over. Blood spilling from my mouth. "I...will...kill YOU!" And than, a weird sensation started coursing through my body. Then, a bright flash. I open my eyes, and everything was smaller. I thought the entire world shrank. Until I looked at my hands. I had no skin. Just muscle. I looked down, at those who were just dominating me, now helpless. I was in complete control. I, was a Titan.

Just then, the garrison showed up. I tried talking but nothing came out. Can I not talk in this new form?

"10m class titan inside the wall!" shouted one of the garrison members. They tried hooking on to me but I grabbed their lines, held them in my hands and put them back onto the ground. I didn't want to kill any people, as this would most likely hinder any chance of negotiation. Someone hooked onto the nape of my neck. Shit.

"I got him!" said the blonde women coming close to my neck. I swung my head around until she was in my face and grabbed her. But, she threw her blades into my eyes. I was blinded my second time today, instead everything was dark. I decided to jump up and down, until I realized I could just take the hooks out, which I did. I put her down too, but I ripped her cord in two. Then 2 hooks hooked into me. These guys are persistent. And another hook. And another. They were slicing at my arms, until I could lift them. They slashed my neck, and than, everything went black.

This is my first fanfic, so please don't go to apeshit crazy if you thought it was bad.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trial

Everything was black. My head pounded, and I felt sore all over, as if I ran for 4 hours straight. I opened my eyes, and to my dismay, I was chained to the wall of a dirty, dank cell. I was sure I saw a fungus on the wall. Footsteps. I heard footsteps. And talking.

"What are we going to do with that monster? He insured 3 soldiers." asked the male soldier. Monster? I'm no monster.

"As if 2 of those monstrosities aren't enough, but we have a third?" said the female soldier.

"I don't know, hopefully he's asleep, it'll make it easier to bring him to the court." Shit. I'm going on trial?

The 2 soldiers came into view. It was a long and boring walk to the court house. They pulled a pole out of the ground and put my hands around the pole.

"Our case today is against the defendant Adam Kvasch. The Military Police wants custody of Adam so he can be experimented on..." When the judge said that, one of the female scout members' face lit up with joy, but when Corporal Levi elbowed her, the smile dissipated. "...and the Scouts want him to join their ranks, as they feel a second titan shifter would be useful." A member of the MP's stood up, saying,

"We feel that he is a danger to those around him. If he is in custody of us, he will not be able to injure children anymore. A child reported him hurting another child when he was in titan form."

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "I hit him because he was trying to steal my money. When he hit me, I somehow turned into a Titan"

"What about the 3 garrison members who attacked you when you changed. What about them?" asked a Wall Cultist.

"If I wanted to kill them, I would have. I put them down on the ground specifically to protect them." U recognized the blonde garrison member, she was called up to the speak.

"It's true, he could have killed me, even after I threw my blades into his eyes. But he put me on the ground."

"Alright. Scouts it's your turn to speak." Levi stood,

"We plan on using Adams abilities to help us on our expedition." he said, completely expressionless. "We have come to a conclusion that he can help reduce the death toll of our men."

Hours passed, each side arguing, but the Scouts had it in the bag.

"I have reached my decision. The Scouts have custody of the boy."

Everyone but the MP's, wall cultists, and Levi seemed happy. I was un-cuffed and brought to my home, where I packed my valuables, and went with the Scouts.

I hopped into the carriage and put my bags down. I sat next to Levi, that girl who was happy about me being experimented on, and some blonde scout soldier. "Hi, my name is Armin Arlert." said the Blonde.

"And he's Levi, but who's she?" I asked.

"My name is Hanji Zoe. And you're Adam. So, tell me, what's it like being a Titan?" she asked, getting uncomfortably close, her inspecting every inch of my body.

"Um, well I'm taller, I guess. And I'm stronger and faster. I have more energy. That's about it." I told her. I looked up and she was writing this down. "Is she always like this?" I asked. Everyone but Hanji nodded, she was still writing. I looked out the window at the nice, warm summer day, as other kids ran around and played.

"I know you're still young, but are you sure you want to join the Scouts at such a young age?" asked Levi. I nodded yes. "You might be training for a while though, you won't be out on the field until you are about 15 years old. How old did you say you were?"

"Twelve." I replied

We arrived to where they were heading. Night has fallen, and we all became began freezing, which gave us extra incentive to enter the building. We walked down a few halls and entered the dining room. There sat Eren, and several others. I recognized Eren but not the others.

"We thought you guys were lost."

joked Eren.

"No, the trial took us longer than expected." said Armin

"Is he the Titan shifter?" asked the black haired female, who sat next to Eren.

"I remember you, you were the kid that got picked on." added Eren.

"He is. We will begin training him soon." stated Levi.

"Who's going to train him?" asked the black haired woman.

"Wait, is he even old enough to join?" added the brunette who has been wolfing her food down.

"He's just a kid!" said the short man with a shaved head.

"Shut up, I'm taller than you!" I exclaimed. This caused Levi to give a slight grin, and disappeared before anyone could see it.

"This is Adam. He is 12. And as you know, he is a titan shifter, just like Eren." said Levi.

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Jean. The shirt one is Connie, the wild animal is Sasha, the cut- I mean the scarfed one is Mikasa, and the other one is Eren." said Jean. He made Mikasa blush, and she tried to hide it, but it didn't work.

"Alright, let's get down to business. Mikasa will train you to use your ODM gear. Eren will teach you about using your ability, and help you master self control. I will teach you how to kill Titans, and Hanji will teach you all about the Titans," said Levi. He whispered something to me, "I'm sorry you'll have to spend an hour with her." "We start tomorrow!" shouted Levi, "so get some sleep tonight."

There's Chapter 2. I know chapter 1 was short, so I had to make this one longer. Write a review saying how I've done, and how I can improve.


End file.
